Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-29376355-20190228190055
I just looked at the newsletter, and I noticed that the orbs with the roses in them look a lot like the little icons you are awarded when you play the hidden object games in the Extras in "Dark Parables 15-The Matchgirl's Lost Paradise." To those who don't know, once you finish the main game and the bonus game, you can go to "Extras" and play the hidden object games. You can get a "Gold" ranking if you finish the game with no/few penalties and with a quick time. Get the "Gold" ranking in all the games and you get the achievement of "rank chaser." Now, I actually played the game last night, and the orbs I got for the "Gold" ranking are identical to the orbs with the roses in them. Does anyone else think so? Now, we know we will see the beta on or before March 31, 2019 (because that it the last date of the first quarter of the year.) And of course the beta just happens to be scheduled for release during one of the busiest months for me! Urgh! In the past, we usually get clues in the scenery about when the game will be released. Here are a few examples: 1. DP 15-Matchgirl's Lost Paradise-the number of pumpkins and the bare trees is indicative of the time for the end of fall and the beginning of winter. The game was released on November 1, 2018, which is the end-of-fall/beginning of winter time for those of us in the Northern Hemisphere. 2. DP 12-The Thief and the Tinderbox-The game featured a lot of trees with there leaves changing color and just beginning to fall, indicative of early autumn. The game was released September 22, 2016. 3. DP 11-The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. The forest was full of dark green brush and leaves, indicative of summer. The game was released on July 7, 2016. Now, sometimes the hints are not very helpful (for example, in "DP 9-The Queen of Sands," we see a lot of lavender in bloom. However, there are so many species of lavender, and they can bloom from early spring to late summer, so that wasn't as specific as the other games). And occasionally the scenery is wrong ("DP 10-Goldilocks and the Fallen Star" which depicted winter, even though the game was released in 11/22/15, which is still technically autumn, although it does snow that early in Russia and the Ukraine, which I believe is the inspiration for Barsia, the kingdom found in the game.) However, if the scenery for this game is any indication, then I suspect that this game will see a release date in summer (June-August). The reason is two-fold. First, the lapse in time between the last two Dark Parables was eight months. ("DP 14-Return of the Salt Princess" was released on March 15, 2018. "DP 15-The Match Girl's Lost Paradise" was released on November 1, 2018). As the last two games was a collaboration between Eipix and Blue Tea Games, I imagine it will take the developers a similar amount of time to work on this game together. Second, the continued theme of roses is important, because most varieties of roses bloom from late spring through summer (Believe me, I know. I have 37 rose bushes on my property.) Although I would like to see the Swan Guard again, I am still a little bit disappointed that we won't see Pinocchio or Belladonna in this game. Although...you never know. The rose in the orb looks like the "fiery rosa," which is the flower that represents Ross Red. And since Ross Red is supposedly with Rapunzel and Belladonna, then we might get lucky? Also, the area looks pretty secluded. Maybe after the events of "DP 7-The Ballad of Rapunzel," Rapunzel and Ross took Bella to the area that will be featured in DP 16? Well, we got about one month before we learn more. Let's hope the beta is good!